


Fate's Encounter

by Rae_chan



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae_chan/pseuds/Rae_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young woman who is found in a field is unusual, but not important. Until this young woman, Robin, turns out to be one hell of a tactician, as well as one hell of a friend. Despite her lack of memory and plaguing nightmares, everyone she meets can tell there is something about her that is to be respected and perhaps even feared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edited: I forgot to add a thing, so I chopped off the end paragraph and will be adding another chapter or two*

The woman on the ground stirred as the shadows passed over her body, but she did not wake.  
“I’ve never seen robes like her’s, I highly advise we leave her and continue,” a gruff but regal knight cautioned his companions.  
“I haven’t either, but she could be hurt.” the other man in the group suggested, “The least we can do is take her to the village.”  
“Chrom is right, she can’t possibly be alright passed out in the middle of a field like this,” the young girl nodded.  
“I advise caution,” the knight reiterated.  
“Frederick, you are the best knight in all of Ylisse, I think if this young woman is any kind of threat when she wakes, you can take care of it then, but for now we shall take her to the village.” Chrom bent down to pick the girl up off the ground.  
“you should put her onto Frederick’s horse,” the young girl pointed out.  
“Great idea Lissa, that way we can be ready for any real danger,” Chrom sent a pointed look at Frederick, who made a sound, but complied and brought his horse over. The horse had other ideas, it whickered and shied away from the woman.  
“Even the horse is uneasy,” Frederick said stiffly.  
“She is a stranger, nothing more, Lissa could you calm her until I can get this woman on her back?”  
Lissa moved around to the horses head and spoke soothingly to it, and stroked its nose. Chrom moved closer slowly until he could settle the woman onto it’s back. After that had been accomplished, Frederick led the way to the village.

“Chrom look!” Lissa cried pointing. over the next hill they could see smoke rising from where the village was.  
“Brigands,” Chrom gasped, “We have to go help,”  
“What about her,” Frederick indicated their passenger who was still unconscious.  
“Bring her, we can’t risk leaving her here,” Chrom ordered before dashing off, Lissa at his heels. Frederick had no time to argue, so he swung himself up behind the woman and rode off after his companions.  
The village square was a mess, stalls were crumbling, a couple cottages were on fire and a raucous group stood across the square terrorizing the people who had taken refuge in the small cathedral.  
Chrom’s sword flashed out of it’s scabbard as frederick rode up with his axe.  
“Lissa, these guys are trouble stay back with the woman,” Chrom sternly ordered.  
“Right, I’ll keep her safe,” Lissa reached up to help Fredrick take her off the horse when she lost her grip. The woman fell heavily to the ground and groaned. 

The haze was thick and nothing seemed familiar, but there was a sound, fires, screaming, voices close by. She couldn’t understand what was going on, she remembered little.  
A sharp impact shocked her, and suddenly the fog began to lift.  
“Frederick, distract them,” a clear voice rang out, “I will move her away,”  
“No,” she gasped, starting awake. The movement sent a spike into her head and she recoiled into a sitting position.  
“Easy there,” The man’s voice accompanied by a gentle touch.  
“Where am I?” she asked opening her eyes slowly, squinting as things came into focus.  
“Save your questions, can you stand?” the man the voice belonged to stood over her. she looked past him to see a knight advancing on some other armed men who seemed none to pleased at his presence. she also spotted the blond girl hovering back, clutching her staff. She glanced back at the man a couple times, but her focus was on the knight. The woman in the cloak suddenly stood, dashing in her direction.  
“Wait, What are you doing?!” the blue haired man called after her. She did not respond as it took all her energy and concentration to pull out her tome and direct the spell at the Brigand axeman creeping up on the blond girl. The blond girl cried out in surprise when the magic passed over her head, then seeing it hit it’s target, turned to see the caster. The robed woman wasted no time and ran past the blond girl, drawing a sword in the process. It wasn’t anything fancy like the blue man’s sword, but it was sharp. The brigand was shaking off the stunning effects of the spell and looked up just as her sword came down on him. He was just an ounce quicker this time as he brought up his arm just in time to send the sword glancing off a studded leather grieve, though the arc carried through to catch him on the hand. He cried out and took a swing with his axe. the first swipe sent her dancing backward, but the second caught her shoulder with the blunt of the axe. the robed woman, now running purely on adrenaline brought her sword in a sweeping arc across his chest. the look of surprise on his face as he crumpled made her smirk before crumpling herself.  
“Oh Gods! are you okay?” the blond girl rushed over, “Your shoulder!”  
“Just dislocated, fuck,” she swore loudly, then flicked her eyes up, seeing the knight and the other man finishing off the others. Looking around carefully for any stragglers and seeing none, she relaxed, staying on the ground. She instantly felt some of the pain wash away, seeing the shine of the girls staff.  
“Thank you,” she sighed, “I’ll need to see a doctor proper for this shoulder though…”  
“Frederick should be able to help if it’s just dislocated,” the girl indicated the knight as the two men strode over.  
“Get away-”  
“Don’t you even start Fredrick, she saved my life,” the girl stood abruptly cutting the knights protest short.  
“Thank you for helping my sister,” the man in blue drew closer, “I should have been looking after her. I thank you all the same.” he paused, “Though how did you know to look for someone that way, I’ve never seen someone think that quickly and have enough time to act on it,”  
“I have studied tactics, it is always a good idea to be aware of your surroundings, you can always assume there is one more foe than what you can see.” she told them, then a curious look passed across her face, “I just remembered that Prince Chrom,”  
The three of them gasped and Fredericks axe hand tightened, “How did you know who we are? From where do you hail?”  
“I swear I just remembered, and I only recognized Chrom, I don’t recall who you two are?” she shrunk back clutching her shoulder.  
“I’m Chrom’s sister Lissa,” the girl regained her composure and introduced herself, “and that stick in the mud is Frederick,”  
“Uh,” a look of fear went through her, “Hehe, my arms fine, no help needed,”  
“No it’s not fine, Frederick, would you help-” Chrom went to order Frederick, then stopped, “I don’t know what to call you, do you remember your name?”  
“Robin,” she said somewhat unsurely, “Yes, Robin is my name,”  
“Well Robin we will take care of you, your service was appreciated and I could sure use a tactician of your skill,” Chrom knelt at her side, “This is gonna hurt,”  
“What?” she crooked an eyebrow, that cried out and jumped, “What in the world!”  
“What was that about seeing one more foe than you can see?” Frederick smirked, standing up from where she had been sitting, “Your shoulder?”  
Robin’s eyes went to the side and she lifted her shoulder experimentally. It still hurt, but it moved. She rubbed it gently.  
“Thank you for your kindnesses,” Robin dipped her head.  
“No need to be so overly formal, at least not with us. We are but brothers in arms in Ylisse’s proud Shepherds. It is our older sister who rules the land truly,” Chrom shook his head.  
“But all the trouble I’ve surely caused that has caused your knight to regard me so poorly,” Robin sighed turning away.  
“That is nothing, he is suspicious of everyone, he was even suspicious of you when you were laying unconscious in that field,” Lissa shrugged, “ he is suspicious of every leaf we tread upon of trying to trip us.”  
“Unconscious in a field?” Robin back tracked.  
“Oh, yes, we found you out cold about a league south of here,” Chrom nodded.  
“You know nothing of how you came to be there, nor your origins, nor of anything but your profession, but do you even truly know that?” Frederick asked.  
“Yes, I mean, no, I don’t know anything but what I’ve said to you,” Robin pleaded, “I have no wish to harm any of your party, but if you wish my leave I will take it.”  
“No, come,” Chrom caught her wrist, “Come with us and ignore Frederick, the others will welcome you much more warmly,”


	2. The King of Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this ended up being a shorter chapter, but more characters enter in the heat of a new kind of battle.

So you just travel around beating brigands and saving villages?” Robin asked as they walked.  
“We do have missions to fulfill, but more often then not thats what we end up doing,” Chrom told her.  
“And don’t forget picking up every straggler we happen to come across,” Frederick spoke with a note of annoyance in his voice, “With no regard that those stragglers could be brigands in disguise,”  
“Come now Frederick, we do not just pick up everyone,” Lissa protested, “We help those in need and take those who can fight. This one just happened to be both,”  
“Haha, yes that is true,” Chrom laughed, “It is getting dark, I think we should find a spot to camp for the night,”   
“Yes, please, my feet are killing me!” Lissa groaned.  
“We must find wood for a fire, food to replenish our energy, and a suitably flat place so we can sleep comfortably,” Frederick ordered.  
They all nodded and split up until the sun set fully, Robin went to find food, Chrom and Lissa gathered wood and Frederick set up camp.

“Why a bear? its so tough and gamey,” Lissa groaned, nibbling at her meat. Robin was far too busy stuffing her face to answer.  
“Judging by the scorch marks and the hasty butchering, it was the first thing that came across her path, probably quite literally,” Chrom guessed, “Frederick, why aren’t you eating?”  
“You all need you energy, I have enough energy to last me until the capital,” he said stoically  
“Sure, also Frederick has this irrational fear of bears, apparently even dead ones,” Lissa jabbed, tossing a slab of the meat his way. It just barely glanced off his armor, but Robin could see the color drain from his face as he made his best effort to stand calmly and mumble something about taking first watch.  
“So the mighty Frederick is only afraid of bears and unconscious women?” Robin chuckled after swallowing her mouthful.  
“Indeed, but I wouldn’t use it against him, he only tolerates it from Lissa since she is still only a child,” Chrom nodded.  
“I am not a child!” Lissa huffed, Chrom laughed at her before they went back to their meal.

The night was peaceful the fighters slept soundly, the healer did not. She awoke shortly to a sharp snapping sound. As she got her wits about her, she realised the complete lack of sound otherwise.  
“Chrom?” she asked in a hushed voice, reaching for her brother. But her blind reaching didn’t meet the familiar leather armor she expected, but a cloth sleeve instead. She jumped up with a yelp, kicking Robin in the process. Robin groaned clutching her head, then sat up groggily.  
“Lissa, whats wrong?” Robin asked before her instincts kicked in, notifying her of the complete lack of sounds, “Lets wake the others, I don’t know what’s going on, but something is very wrong and we need to get out of here,”  
Lissa turned to wake her brother and Frederick, but a loud sound rang out, as the earth shook with the force of the sound.  
“Chrom, take Lissa that way, Frederick with me!” Robin shouted, running toward the sound. Frederick worked the reigns of his horse free and took off after her. Chrom took Lissa by the hand and ran in the direction Robin had indicated. They did not get far when Lissa tripped and landed against a tree. When Chrom looked back, a strange being stood over her. He took no time in reacting, shoving the thing away and slaying it. But he had forgotten Robin’s advice and as he took care of the one adversary in front of him, another came out from behind them and advanced on Lissa. She screamed as the thing raised its sword. Out of the trees flew a new figure, but intsead of attacking, this one flew in front of her and defended the blow. Chrom stood staring until the new fighter cried for help as he deflected the enemy’s sword, causing it to stumble back. They both advanced and attacked in tandem, as if they had fought together before and the ememy was slain.   
“Chrom! Lissa!” Frederick called out as him and Robin broke into the clearing.  
“ I made a mistake sending you this way, I had no idea, are you alright?” Robin scowled at her misjudgement.  
“We are okay, thanks to…” Chrom turned back, “Huh, where did he go?”  
“He ran off, he saved my life,” Lissa gasped frozen against the tree she had been backed into.  
“There are more, but they aren’t normal soldiers, they are monsters,” Robin said seriously.  
“Then we must cut them down,” Chrom nodded, “Lissa, stay close,”  
“And take care, the terrain has become uneven, step lightly,” Frederick warned.  
“This way!” Robin pointed and lead the way.  
They all dashed through the forest until they reached a larger clearing with some sparse tree cover, enough to see the glowing eyes of the enemy.  
“Robin, what exactly are these things?” Chrom yelled over.  
“I couldn’t say for sure, but they have the skills of soldiers, albeit a little bit clumsier and slower, but only by the slightest bit, do not drop your guard, Lissa you must stay close to somone at all times, do you hear me,” Robin yelled, running towards the closest enemy, readying her tome.  
“I hear you, if you get hurt, find me!” Lissa called out in return.  
“Chrom? Is that you?” came a new voice, “You always find the best fights don’t you.” the voice breifly changed tone, “Will you quit following me you pompous fool,”  
“Sully?” Frederick called out as Chrom was busy engaging one of the swordsman.  
“Ah Freddy, you too?” a red-headed horse knight emerged from the trees followed by an accented man in rather fluffy clothing, but he was armed with a bow.  
“Let Virion go ahead of you my sweet, I shall protect you,” he tried.  
“Forget it, you get between me and one of these things and your going to get trampled,” Sully was clearly disgusted with the man named Virion.  
“Allies?” Robin called out as she noted their presence.  
“Yes,” called Frederick punctuated by a clash of steel against steel.  
Sully dashed over to Lissa to assist, “That is a new face,”   
“She’s fine, she’s friendly,” Lissa said as she raised her staff.  
“Very well, explain later,” she said as she reared her horse to kick back on of the axemen.

After the battle, they all noticed an extra body among them, Lissa the first to find her voice.  
“Thank you for before, you saved my life, might I have your name?”   
“You may call me Marth.”  
“After the good king of old?” Chrom sounded surprised, but Marth paid him no mind.  
“What you saw today is but a prelude of the things to come, heed this as a warning and be on your way,” Marth stated before turning.  
“Will you not join us,” Robin asked.  
“No, but our paths will cross soon enough,” He dashed back into the woods, essentially disappearing from sight.  
“That was strange, but I agree, we should get to the capital as soon as possible,” Chrom said.  
“I get the feeling that our friend Marth was holding back something,” Robin said sternly, staring off in the direction he had gone.  
“Robin, we must go, we can worry about Marth later,” Chrom laid a hand on her shoulder, drawing her in the direction of the capital city.


	3. The Shepherds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin finally meets the company, of which Chrom leads, The Shepherds. Many colourful characters inhabit the barracks, and as Robin acquaints herself to a few of them, she can already feel connections forming that can only be built up stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a little while, but I feel like now that I have decent breaks in uni courses and a bit of inspiration I might post a few more chapters before forgetting about it again ^u^

When they arrived in the capital Robin had to marvel at how beautiful the city was, “I don’t think I   
have ever seen anything grander than this,” She sighed thoughtfully.  
“Well it’s about to get better,” Chrom smiled, “Look there is the Exault,”  
“Wow, the way she walks among the common people smiling with such light,” Robin remarked.  
“That is what she stands for, the light of peace,” Lissa grinned coming up beside her, “she has no fear of walking among her people, and for that reason the people have no fear of her, they have much love for her,”  
“a love that she created herself, the people had no love for the last Exault,” Frederick seemed to remind them. Chrom and Lissa took on a slight shadow to their expressions before it passed and they made their way towards their sister.   
“Ah, Chrom, Lissa, good to see you have returned safely,” the Exault smiled warmly, “This is a new face,”  
“Emmarine, this is Robin, she is a tactician we discovered on our journey,” Chrom indicated to his sister.  
“She saved my life when we found a town full of bandits,” Lissa put in, as if to reassure Emmarine of Robin’s good intentions.  
“I must thank you, I often worry after my brother and sister, though they have Frederick and the other Shepherds, one more loyal comrade shall put my heart further at ease,” the Exault gave Robin a shining smile. Robin’s mouth fell open at the aura of kindness radiating from the woman in front of her.  
“The pleasure is mine, to get the chance to fight beside the prince, princess and by far the finest knight in all of Ylisse, is an honour all in itself,” Robin told her earnestly.  
“It is good to hear, I am sure you will make a good addition to the Shepherds,” she smiled once again and turned to Chrom, “Can I speak with you in the palace Chrom?” he nodded and followed her.   
Lissa sighed, but quickly regained her composure, “You should come meet the rest of the Shepherds if you intend to join our ranks, I’m sure they would all love to meet you too,” she took Robin’s hand and lead her off to their barracks with Frederick following closely behind them.

“Guys!! Hey!” Lissa called out as they entered the building Robin had to assume was the barracks, “Come meet the newest Shepherd, Robin,”  
“Hi there, pleased to meet you, I’m Sumia,” a girl turned towards them. she took one step and firmly face-planted into the ground.  
“A-are you alright?” Robin stammered.  
“She’s fine,” Lissa sighed.  
“Lissa! You’re back, I’m so relieved, when I heard about the bandit attack I-” another girl entered the room, then stopped, “Lissa, please don’t tell me that dirty stray is to be one of us?”  
“Oh Gods, Maribelle your right,” Lissa turned back to Robin, “I totally forgot to offer you a bath, which you probably need after all you have been through. She is a great fighter and saved my life from the bandits."  
Maribelle faultered, “Saved her life..” she paused, trying to recompose herself, “Well in that case, welcome to the Shepherds and I must thank you for saving my darling Lissa’s life.”  
“Maribelle, you you be so kind as to go start a bath for Robin,” Lissa asked smiling. Maribelle bowed and left.  
“Shall I go start a wash basin, for her clothes I mean,” Sumia said, pulling herself off the ground.  
“Wonderful idea,” Lissa nodded.  
“Wow, thank you,” Robin spoke up, “Your people are so hospitable, I’m surprised, I expected a lot more of Frederick,”   
“That is why we call ourselves the Shepherds, if we were all simply hardened knights we would be no better than the brigands we fought. Emmarine stands for compassion and hardly wanted an army, so instead Chrom raised this force together. Don’t get me wrong everyone here is very skilled, but when it comes down to it, were pretty much just a big family,” Lissa explained.   
“Whats all the commotion?” a man peeked his head through another door, “I had to spend a good while calming my horse,”  
“Sorry Stahl, you know how Maribelle is,” Lissa apologized, “This is Robin by the way, she’s going to be joining us,”  
“New faces are always a good sight, hope you fight as hard as you smell, cause I’ve heard word of plenty of unrest, way more brigands than you can shake a spear at anyway,” Stahl grinned as he shut the door. Robin shuffled slightly away from Lissa.  
“Believe me, he smells worse after a battle, armor does not breath well,” Lissa laughed a little, “Your bath should be ready by now, but try to be quick, as he said, we may get called away at a moments notice, or at least as soon as Chrom returns.”

Robin handed her clothes to Sumia and stepped into the bathing room. The wall of steam provided instant relief to her now aching muscles. She slipped into the water and let herself breath for a moment before setting to scrubbing the grime from her skin and hair. It felt good, like all the trials of her day were sloughing off with the layer of dirt. She tried to remember the last time she’d had a good bath, but she couldn’t even remember that. All she had was her name, her abilities and Prince Chrom’s name for whatever reason. It was such a random piece of information that hardly matched up with anything at all, though at this moment a feeling of dread was itching at the base of her skull. she pushed that feeling away as she stood to dry herself off.

“Robin, we have to go, Chrom is back and we have a new mission” Sumia said from the other side of the door, “Your things are just outside the door, change quickly so we don’t leave you behind,”  
Robin pulled on her clothes and strapped on her sword belt and tucked her tomes into her cloak. She then noticed a small potion with a note reading: “To atone for my rudeness before please take this vulnary, use it when you get hurt in a pinch, Maribelle” Robin grinned at the note and tucked that and the potion into her cloak as well. She descended back into the entrance hall to find it empty.  
“Uh, Hello?” Robin called out hesitantly.  
“Ah, so you are the one they told me to look out for, come now, we must catch up with the rest,” a voice came from the door, opening to reveal a rather proper looking mage, whom Robin could only stare out, “Are you just going to stand there, or shall I knock you back out and carry you on a horse,” she snapped out of it and dashed out the door. There were two horses waiting, one had a pack of supplies, the other had a rather large axe strapped to it.  
“Why the axe, aren’t you a mage?” Robin asked as she mounted the other horse.  
“One of ours has less intelligence than most, and has forgotten it, for the eighth time,” the mage shook her head, “Vaike is his name, but you will only ever hear him refer to himself as ‘Teach’, but don’t let that fool you, the only thing he knows about is how to swing the sharp edge of the axe towards the enemy,”  
“I don’t think I caught your name either,” Robin asked, “I am Robin,”  
“I am Miriel, as you mentioned I am a mage, fire is my specialty,” she said with a slight glint in her eye.   
“I can use magic as well, but I can still pick up a sword and win, as I’m sure Lissa has been chattering about all day,” Robin nodded.  
Miriel let out a laugh, “You are correct, she has quite a soft spot for those who save her life, though that only really lasts until someone else does it. She has a somewhat reckless streak, which often leads to her life being in danger, just keep your eyes peeled and keep her close at hand, we can’t lose one of our best healers now can we,” Robin nodded.

As they approached what looked to be their party, Robin narrowed her eyes.  
“How many of there are you anyhow?” Robin asked.  
“There were seven others on this mission, not including us,” Miriel told her.  
“Then there are too many heads, there might be trouble,” Robin urged the horse forward into a gallop, with Miriel following suit. As they drew closer, her suspicions were confirmed as they met the glinting gazes of the mysterious enemy force, which they had dubbed “the Risen” back in the city.   
“Look out for these foes, they are not men, but soldiers all the same!” Robin warned Miriel.  
They skidded to a stop by a rather blustered looking blond man. He was dancing around, his hand tensing as if missing a crucial item, which indeed he was.  
“Shame I found this axe before I left, this must be some extra we have lying around,” Miriel said loudly dismounting and grasping the rather large axe, “Maybe I should sell it, seeing as every one already has their axes,” the sharp glare she sent in Vaike’s direction was clear enough that even an oaf like him shrunk a bit.  
“That’s my axe,” he called half heartedly.  
“Oh is that so, maybe you should not leave your things lying about then, especially those you clearly need,” Miriel tossed the axe to him, which was quite surprising considering how slight the thrower was. Vaike caught it gingerly and ran to join the battle. Miriel sent a roll of her eyes over her shoulder at Robin and ran after him. Robin followed with an ounce of fear for the fire mage and an ounce of pity for the axeman. 

"Robin you made it!" Chrom called out. They had pushed the enemy back to a bridge and werent making anymore head way.   
"Chrom with me, you go first, Frederick, go beside Chrom and Miriel follow him to provide long range cover. The rest of you follow once we get past the block in the bridge, mounted units directly behind us, fighters after that and support to the rear, Virion and Lissa that means you two!" Robin directed. they quickly took formation and broke through the enemies on the bridge in no time. 

"You caught yourself a worthy partner Chrom," Stahl nodded towards Robin, "You two were our winning duo,"   
Chrom looked at Robin who was off chattering with Miriel about tomes, asking if she knew where to get an arc-fire volume.  
"She was the real reason. Her tactics are spot on and her direction, even heat of the moment rivals any I have seen before," Chrom said proudly, "I still cannot believe we found her, we might be able to avoid a war yet."  
"There is no avoiding the war, only postponing it until the mad king across the border gets bored with sending brigands and begins sending us armies," Frederick told them.  
"But he cannot, not without due cause, Gangrel may be a warmonger, but he wont start things himself," Chrom reasoned.  
"That is what I am afraid of," Frederick finished as Robin came over again.  
"Chrom, if I might make a suggestion?" Robin came up and then as if remembering herself gave a quick bow.  
"Yes you may Robin, and no need to be so formal with me, we are all family here in the Shepherds," Chrom waved off the gesture. Robin nodded and launched into an onslaught of different routes they could take to their destination. Both Frederick and Chrom's expressions faultered into looks of bewilderment and profound confusion.   
"Robin, you might want to slow down and pull out a map before their heads explode," Sumia came over and interrupted, "There should be one in that pack over there on Stahl's horse,"   
Robin blinked, seemed to only just notice the glazed looks the men shared and coughed conscientiously before nodding and going to retrieve the map.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be basing off the story line of the game, but in later chapters I may deviate, add things, take things out, who knows.


End file.
